Cyber Potential
Name: Saibane Hyanda Stats Body: 7 Mind: 5 Soul: 2 Glamour Points: 5 Skills Body Close Combat: Martial Arts: Tae Kwon Do (3) Close Combat: Dodging (2) Close Combat: Combat Assessment (1) Athletics: Running (1) Athletics: Acrobatics (1) Mind Computers: Hacking (2) Computers: Firewalls/Protection (1) Computers: Viruses (2) 15px Computers: Hardware/Construction (1) Languages: Japanese (1) Languages: English (1) 15px War Planning: Combat Strategy (2) War Planning: Leadership (1) Soul Psychology: Emotional Self Control (2) Elemental Affinity: Technopathy (2) Glamour: Adventure (2) Glamour Form Form 1: User Zero-One "He looked down at himself and saw...himself, clad in a leathery fabric hybridized into a tightly woven mesh. Along it traveled angular lines glowing a dim green. The inlays of light traveled down from his collarbone to an angle outward, framing his chest before darting inward again. The lines split, diverted as his waist to encircle it while they continued to shift in an angular pattern along his legs. They separated again at his the top of his feet, falling to loop around his ankles. They continued down his heel, where they occasionally lit up the soles. Similar lines adorned his arms, beginning a circular point at his shoulders. They framed his biceps, angled back in before his forearm. The lines looped around his wrists, and continued along the backs of his hands, ending the design in an angled point that seemed to resemble a hexagon missing two of its lines and the point they converge upon. He slowly rotated his arm from his view of its underside to a profile. Luminous flickers took one shapes that appeared as wireframe schematics. "The rotor...that's where the power will run, and that, that will be sufficient to prevent overheating. No, the emitter should be set there, along that feed...yes, precisely." To Saibane, the parts solidified before his eyes, new luminous wireframes arising as he shifted his focus on a piece by piece basis. He assembled them as though they were a simple puzzle, meant to fit together and terribly clear to him. To the others, the light show was over in a mere second as an extension to his bracer solidified into being. It seemed a rounded box in shape, it began at a height perhaps one fourth of the width, and less in comparison to the length. The device sloped upward in height as it approached his wrist, ending at twice the height it began. Inlays of light angled from his suit up both sides of the device, and where it opened at his wrist a dim glow could be seen moments before a crackling signaled the sudden introduction of what might best be described as an energy katar." Form 2: User Zero-One: Reloaded "He felt...lighter, for one, as though he could move more nimbly than before. And yet, he glanced at his arm, weighed down with the device that had once felt so weightless upon him. The arm seemed so much more cumbersome. He focused upon it and thought he saw a flicker of a spark upon it. The device seemed to slowly shift from opaque to a wireframe translucence. He reached for the part that seemed to shine more brightly than the rest, and once it was in his grip--a small metal cylinder, he watched the rest of his weapon's wireframe fall to pieces of dimly lit lines at his feet. He stared at the piece incredulously. Now what was he going to do in combat? All he had left was...the imagined energy capacitor. His focus brought other lines into being. Something lightweight to suit his shift, something versatile, something...iconic. A disc formed around the cylinder, and he flipped it to inspect it. He could lean half of the disc against the back of his hand, down the edge of his wrist if he wanted to, in order to grip the cylinder that now lay within, spread from one part of the inner circle to the next. But could he still use this as a weapon? At the very thought, the outer rim of the disc blazed with a bright green energy. Still the same functionally; he could still punch with it, although its range was now severely limited. As though to contradict him, more energy protruded from the curve furthest from his wrist, forming a blade two inches wide and several feet long to mimic the length of his prior energy weapon. It looked, stylistically, as though someone had formed a very disproportionate binary symbol. At the thought of whether the length could recede, it did, leaving the disc still illuminated along its outer edges." Category:Dimensional Knights